My Love for You is Real
by xXAlyssa-himEXx
Summary: I'm not really good in summaries and I'm not really sure what will happen next because my stories sort of writes itself if i'm in the mood. So, please read it. Then tell me if you like it or not. EXB pairings.


**Chapter One: The Journal**

"Mom, may I suggest something?" I asked.

"Sure Bella" she answered smiling. "What do you want?"

"Can we at least live in one country until I finished high school?" I pleaded. Nothing works better than my no-you-can't-resist-me eyes so I just put them on for more effect. I'm really tired of all this traveling and I'm really worried that I may not find the right guy for me.

She didn't reply.

"Mom, please I'm begging you. Can't we just live with dad?" My voice started rising. I was really furious.

"Bella, you know that your dad and I are not really in good terms right now. But if it makes you feel better we can live in Forks, in a separate house of course, _until_ you finished high school." She said emphasizing the word until.

"Thanks Mom! You are not going to regret this." I beamed.

We traveled for one week before we settled in Forks. I'm really going to finish high school without traveling. My mom bought me a car so that I will not use hers and we can both go to other places at the same time.

"Here's your room Bella." Mom said while putting my bags on the bed.

"Wow!" was all I could say. The room was gorgeous. The walls were painted blue and white. A canopy bed was occupying the north part of the room. A large balcony with a lot of plants stares me at the eyes. And most importantly I got to have my own computer.

I started unpacking. I did it very fast because I can't wait to stroll in town under the sun. When I was done, I ate my snack, I was about to turn the doorknob when I heard rain spattering at the roof.

"Rain!" I screamed at disgust. I completely forgot that the rain in Forks occurred almost daily. I didn't get to meet new people before I start school tomorrow. Oh well, I can at least start reading my books so that I can be prepared.

"Mom, where did you put all of my books?" I asked my mother while frantically looking at an old cabinet. "I can't find it anywhere."

"Your books are in the attic Bella." Renee shouted from the kitchen.

I climbed the steep stairs to the attic. I first opened a large old cabinet. I saw a lot of books there but they were quite old and I said to myself that these could not possibly be mine because I just bought mine the other day. I was about to close the cabinet when a certain book caught my eye. The cover was leather with red letters printed on it. The letters doesn't form any familiar English word. I took it and placed it above a table. I continued the search for my missing books and found them on a box at the corner. I put the mysterious book on top of the box, gathered all my strength and lifted them down the stairs.

"Mom, do you know what this book means?" I handed her the leather-bound book.

"Where did you find it?"

"At the attic, while I was looking for my books I opened one of the cabinets and I saw this."

"Maybe it belongs to the ones who owned this house before we bought it."

"Maybe, but what does the words mean?"

"Maybe they are some kind of family name."

I took the book and sat down on the sofa in the living room. The letters spelled CULLEN, so it may be a family name after all. I opened the book and found out that the book turned out to be a journal complete with pictures of a family of seven. I opened the book randomly and read the page…

_June 1902_

_I just went back from the hunt and I found out that it's time for us to move again. I really hated moving but I have no choice. We have to protect the family identity and leaving is the best solution. Rosalie and Emmet just left for Alaska. I have grown fond of Forks but I guess this is really the best idea. Carlisle said that we will go back here someday in the future. So I guess this is goodbye to Forks and all those mountain lions._

_Edward C._

After the entry a picture was pasted on the page. The same family was there with only their skins glowing. Whoa! Their skins are really glowing. They were in some meadow or something. I continued to read the next page but it seems to be in another language. I continued flipping on the pages that contain English words and I found one.

_September 1960_

_We are currently staying with Tanya's family here in Alaska. Tanya's family is not vegetarian like ours. Carlisle said that we can go back to Forks in about a few years. I really missed the forest, the rain, and some of the people there. I hope that some of them are not yet dead but that would be difficult if some of them can still remember us. I really missed the house, specially my room that is painted by Esme with blue and white colors. Irina is calling me maybe I can write another entry later._

_Edward C._

Whoa. That was weird. The date said 1960. He should be very old by then. Why does he still keep a journal? I wonder what year they came back here in Forks. What does he mean by 'not yet dead' and it will be difficult for them if some could still remember them? The page has another picture of them. For the first time I noticed that they were very good looking. They were pale and have purple eye bags under their eyes. Maybe they didn't sleep too well. There was an addition to the picture, three young females. Maybe they are Tanya's family. I read a lot of entries that I didn't really understand.

"Bella, lights off! You don't want to be late on your first day."

"Yes mom." That was it I fell into deep slumber dreaming about the beautiful family.

I woke up bright and early. I was too excited for first day to fall asleep again. I prepared breakfast for both my mom and I. After that I took a bath and prepared for school. When I returned to the kitchen I found my mom dressed and eating breakfast.

"Morning mom." I greated.

"Good morning Bella."

"Bye mom. I don't want to be late for my first day."

I half ran half walked to my car. I turned the key in the ignition and that car roared to life. I started to get worried because I might get lost. Then I saw the sign that read Forks High School. I parked the car near the main building and continued to the office. The secretary greeted me. Gave me the schedule and I was off to finding my first class when I first saw them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Authors Note:

Hey there, this is like my second fic and I hope that you'll like it. Please feel free to comment about my story. I accept any violent reactions if it means that it could improve my work. I also appreciate those who can suggest a title for this fic. Thanks so much.


End file.
